The Girl With The Bow
by gecko brothers
Summary: At The Battle of Hogwarts Lavender nearly loses the life she has to a certain dark werewolf. Rated T for some sexual overtones. One-shot.


_Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart;_

|Howl by Florence + the Machine |

Fenrir rested his eyes on the girl with the bow in her hair. He grinned eyeing her up and down. He liked the way she fought. She was so proud. He could tell she was a Gryffindor. Well that and she had the traditional red and gold tie. She probably felt like nothing could take her down. Not even a damn Death Eater. But Fenrir Greyback wasn't just a Death Eater.

He was smart in a canine sort of way. None of the others thought the way he did. It wasn't a full moon tonight but that never stopped him from being…well his true self. He fought his way through resilient students to get to her.

He snuck up behind her, grabbed her by her neck (which he thought had the most beautiful, softest arc. More so then that damn Mudblood, Granger.) And slammed her down on the ground. He kicked her over on her back. Surprise, anger, fear, realization, awe were all apparent on her face. His smile grew, showing his large yellow tinted canines.

"Well hello, girly."

**oOoOo**

Honestly Lavender never felt the rush like this before. Not even when she was with Ronald. She felt so powerful right now. Nothing could take her down. She'd have to tell Parvati about this. She hadn't felt so alive in ages. Her friend had been worried about her and this should cheer her up some. She should tell Sybil too. Professor Trelawney was her favorite professor. She took Lavender seriously.

Her pride got the better of her though. At this very moment. She got that feeling of being hunted. Her 'inner eye' told her. Warned her, more like. But by the time she felt it, it was too late. A large hand grabbed her by the neck and slammed her down in the ground, leaving gashes on her neck and knocking the wind out of her in the processes.

She regained her breath, thankfully. But then got a nice hard kick in the stomach, which once again left her winded. In result she rolled over on her back staring up at her assaulter. This man, if he was still human enough to be considered man, scared the living daylights out of her. The way his lips curled back exposing his sharp teeth, frightened her the most. Shivers ran through her body.

"Well hello, girly."

She tried to get up and run as fast as she could. Away from him. By this time, she knew who he was. The DA warned her about this one. He was Fenrir Greyback. Not a Death Eater but too useful to be tossed aside. She remembered Neville mumble something about being to dangerous to be taken on by one person. And here she was being thrown around like some sort of rag doll.

"Oh I don't think so, sweets."

The way he said sweets made her want to crawl back in her dorm and lock herself in the closet. It made her sick to her stomach. He grabbed her by the bow in her hair and pushed her up against the beaten and broken pillar. Sharp jagged rocks dug into her back as she struggled against his grip. He slammed her arm against the stone, so hard that they both heard bones crack. Damn him for that. She really couldn't remember if it was at that time where she'd dropped her wand.

"You smell delicious."

He ran his hands down her already bloodied up neck and down her side. Tears started forming in her eyes. She tried kicking; anything really for her to get away but his grip was too tight. At last, he finally got impatient. Or he had better things to do then to torture some girl. With his fingers locked in her hair he pulled back exposing her neck. He smiled once more ready to take the bite that would most likely change her life forever.

Fin.

_I hunt for you with bloodied feet across the hallowed ground;_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I had the urge to just write this. The whole Fenrir/Lavender just got to me. If the sexual overtones bother you sorry but that's just Fenrir for you. I didn't feel up to the rest since it was already written in J.K's books and it would just make this a piece of crap. I can't write action scenes worth a darn. I tried here though. You all know what happens next. So there. I might feel up to writing a AU where Lav does get bitten but that's a slight chance. Sorry about the mistakes. I don't have a beta.

-Doll


End file.
